Talk:A/@comment-76.71.73.156-20120728084930/@comment-184.147.229.197-20120802033034
You guys are stupid. Ezra could be A, and he isn't working alone. Hence when Mona was talking about an "A Team", jeez. Here's some theories I read online: *In episode 1x4 “Can You Hear Me Now” it was clearly revealed that Ezra has a type writer in his house, So far 2 notes have from “A”, one to Emily, and one to Ella Montgomery, both notes written with a type writer. *in episode 2x13 “The First Secret” (Flashback Episode) it was revealed that Ezra was at Rosewood (student at Hollis) during the time of Alisons murder. *In episode 2x12 “Over My Dead Body” the girls got dolls that resembled them, each doll had a task for the girls. Arias doll basically told her to get rid of Jackie, Ezra may have sent the doll to Aria for her to take Jackie out of the picture, This would only benefit their relationship, leaving Jackie out of it. *Ezra shows no emotion when Aria tells him about the “Jenna Thing” as if he already knew it happened. *The girls don’t get many “A” notes during the time that Ezra is in New York. *Ezra, Garrett, Melissa, and Ian are the same age, and could possibly be the full members of the N.A.T club (They see all) *In episode 1x20 “Someone To Watch Over Me” Aria sends a text to Ezra “Thinking of your pretty eyes..etc” which actually was sent to Arias mother instead of Ezra, *in episode 2x12 “Over My Dead Body” the lady working at the Diner said “Hello pretty eyes” *In episode 1x10 “Keep Your Friends Close” (Monas Birthday Party) Ezra was fairly close to the location and he was there to see Aria, when Aria had to leave, Hanna got hit by a car which looked like Ezras car, the liars soon after got a text saying “She Knew Too Much” was this about Alison or Ezra/Arias relationship? *Ezra was shown reading a book/poem and it said “And in a moment, her life was undone. Everything she knew disappeared, drifting into the summer sky” Seeing as though Ali died in the summer, this could have been about her. *Ezra was also at Alisons funeral, did he know her in some way? Seeing as though Ezra likes girls that are younger than him, and Alison like men that were older, he may have had a relationship with her? *In episode 1x4 “Can You Hear Me Now” The liars are sitting at a bench, and Ezra is seen riding a bike, fairly close to them. The moment Ezra leaves “A” sends them a note. *In episode 1x6 “There’s No Place Like Homecoming” “A” tells them that he/she will be at Homecoming, Given the fact that everyone may be a suspect the girls don’t focus on Ezra, but Ezra saying “I Figured you’d be here” (To Aria) is a little suspicious. *When Noel was about to out Ezra about the student/teacher relationship he mysteriously gets suspended for having mid-term exam answers in his locker, which were placed there by “A”, could have been Ezra who didn’t want his relationship with Aria to be ruined. *Also, Ezra may have sent the letter to Ella about Byrons relationship, so when he and Aria came out with their relationship he would think Byron would understand given the fact that Byron once had a student/teacher relationship, and Ezra was a student at Hollis while Byron was a teacher, he may of known for awhile *And remember when Ezra was talking about Gatsby in class he wrote: Married for love? Spencer, recieved an A note a few episodes later talking about Ian and Melissa's sudden marriage, saying : Married for love, or an Alibi? Ezra may not be the main A but the man is hella creepy.